Shreya's Birthday
by DaReya's love
Summary: Why didn't Daya wish Shreya on her Birthday? To find out you have to read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shreya's Birthday**_

_**Shreya woke up happly, thinking that Daya will wish her first. She got ready as usually and went to the Bureau. When she reached to the Bureau, there was not anyone and she thinks maybe no one has come yet and dicided to wait. After she waited for some minutes, finally Abhijeet and Daya enter the Bureau and she said**_

_**Shreya: **__Good morning sir._

_**Daya:**__ Good morning Shreya._

_**Abhijeet**__: Good morning._

_**Daya:**__ Haven't anyone come yet?_

_**Shreya: **__No, sir i am the first one to come here._

_**Abhijeet: **__It's always nice to be first._

_**Shreya: **__Yes, sir._

_**Daya: **__Anyways, we have to finish our works._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Yes, lets start._

_**While they were doing Daya comes near Abhijeet and said**_

_**Daya:**__ Abhijeet, I have to go to Shreya's house._

_**Abhijeet:**__ OK, you can go._

_**Daya: **__Please don't let Shreya know that i am in her house._

_**Abhijeet: **__OK_

_**Everyone in Bureau was doing their own work and Shreya was confused that why didn't anyone wish her. After some hours all of them finished their work, everyone went their house and Shreya also went to her house sadly.**_

_**Outside Shreya's house around 8:30**_

_**Shreya was crying thinking, a person who she love doesn't wish her in her birthday. She was remembering all those movement where she and Daya was together. She attempt to control her tears, but it was keep falling. After sometime Shreya enter the house and she wonder why is the house very dark. She tried to trun on the light, and eventually Daya turn on the light. The house was full of bolloons. Some of the bolloons were heart shape and some were circle. Shreya became surprise to see Daya and all the team in her house with cake. Everyone sang Happy Birthday song to her and she said**_

_**Shreya: **__Sirrr._

_**ACP: **__Yes, Shreya. We are sorry that we didn't wish you._

_**Shreya:**__ But sir, all of this._

_**Daya:**__ Do you like the surprise?_

_**Shreya:**__ Of course sir. This is really beautiful._

_**Abhijeet: **__You thought we forget your birthday right?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes, sir. Thank you._

_**Abhijeet: **__I am not the one, who did this._

_**Shreya: **__Who did it then?_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Daya._

_**Shreya: **__Thank you Daya sir._

_**Daya: **__No, no Shreya. It's OK._

_**Purvi: **__It's cut the cake Shreya. It's already too late._

_**Shreya: **__OK._

_**Everyone sang Happy Birthday once again, while Shreya cut the cake. Shreya's love for Daya increased because she never thought that Daya will give her surprise like this. Everyone was enjoying, but Shreya's eyes were at Daya. Daya saw Shreya looking at him and decided to tell her that he also love her. Abhijeet comes near Daya and Said**_

_**Abhijeet: **__Are you ready to tell her that you love her?_

_**Daya: **__I want tell her, but i am confuse._

_**Abhijeet: **__You have to tell her. What if she choice someone else in her life?_

_**Daya: **__I can't let that happen. i don't want to lose Shreya._

_**Abhijeet: **__If you don't want to lose her, then tell her before it's too late. All of us will go, so you can express your feelings easily._

_**Daya: **__Thank you._

_**Abhijeet: **__It's OK_

_**After sometime all of them went except Daya. Shreya wonder why is Daya not leaving. She became scared because there was no one in the house except them. Daya was moving toward her, but she was moving backward. Daya held her hand and pulled her toward him. Shreya was scared and shied, but Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__ Shreya! You don't have to be scared. I will not do anything to you._

_**Shreya: **__Siirrr._

_**Daya: **__I just want to tell you something._

_**Shreya: **__What it is?_

_**Daya: **__Shreya, I Loveee._

_**Shreya(in low voice): **__Do you love someone?_

_**Daya:**__ Yes_

_**Shreya(sadly): **__Who is she?_

_**Daya: **__You._

_**Shreya:**__ Siirrrr._

_**Daya: **__I Love You Shreya._

_**Shreya(happly):**__ Do you know, how long i had been waiting for this?_

_**Daya: **__I am sorry Shreya._

_**Shreya: **__It's OK because you gave the biggest happiness today. I Love You too._

_**Daya: **__Really?_

_**Shreya:**__ Yes._

_**They hugged each other. Both of them were very happy because, finally they became one. Daya tried to kiss her, but she ran to her bedroom. Daya followed her and also went to her bedroom. Daya saw his pictures all around the room and said.**_

_**Daya: **__What all this Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__This is your pictures. This is how much much I love you._

_**Daya: **__I never thought, i will get someone who love me this much._

_**Shreya: **__I also never thought that._

_**Daya: **__But both of us are wrong, soooo._

_**Shreya: **__Sir please don't even think about romance._

_**Daya: **__Do you really think, you will be able to stop me._

_**Shreya: **__Yes_

_**Daya was moving toward her, but he saw a diary and tried to get it, but she stopped him and said**_

_**Shreya: **__Sir, this is my secret diary. You can't see this._

_**Daya: **__If it's secret, then i will see it._

_**Shreya:**__ OK, then. If you really want to see it, then get it from me._

_**Daya:**__ Are you Challenging me?_

_**Shreya: **__If you think it's a challenge, then it is._

_**Daya:**__ OK._

_**Shreya was running around the room and Daya was behide her. Shreya was running as fast as she can, but it was not not enough for Daya. Daya caught her and they fell on the bed. Shreya was on bed and Daya was on Shreya. Their lips were very close. Shreya thought Daya was trying to kiss and closed her eyes, but Daya was trying to get the diary. Daya took the diary from her and stood up. Shreya also stood up and when Daya was about to read the diary she said**_

_**Shreya: **__Sir please don't read it._

_**Daya: **__Shreya! If you don't want me to read, then i will not read._

_**Shreya: **__Give me back please._

_**Daya: **__Here you go._

_**Shreya: **__Thank you sir._

_**Daya: **__Anyways, i have to go now its too late._

_**Shreya: **__You can go, but before that you have eat something. I don't think you have ate anything today._

_**Daya: **__But Shreya It's already too late._

_**Shreya: **__Please, i know that and you can stay here also. _

_**Daya: **__OK!_

_Shreya: But i need 10 minutes to be fresh._

_Daya: OK, i will wait._

_**Shreya went to washroom and after 10 minutes, she came out and went kitchen and starts making pasta for both of them. Daya was sitting on sofa watching TV , but when he saw Shreya in wet hair, he couldn't control himself. He came to the kitchen and said**_

_**Daya: **__Do you need halp Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__I don't need any help and What are you doing here? _

_**Daya: **__Your are looking very pretty, so i couldn't control myself form coming here._

_**Shreya: **__Thank you, but you have to control yourself._

_**Daya:**__ But why?_

_**Shreya: **__Because i am cooking._

_**Daya: **__What happen if you are cooking, i am not?_

_**Shreya: **__Sirrr._

_**Daya:**__ How can someone be this much beautiful? I never saw anyone this much beautiful._

_**Shreya: **__I never thought that, you can do romance._

_**Daya: **__Really?_

_**Shreya: **__Yes._

_**He pulled her closer and said**_

_**Daya: **__You are wrong Shreya. I can do anything._

_**Shreya:**__ If you can do anything, then let me be free, other wise the food will burn and i have to make it again and you will have to stay here._

_**Daya:**__ Thats great, i would love to stay here with you._

_**Shreya: **__Do you really want to stay here?_

_**Daya:**__ You told me that i can stay here right, so what is the problem?_

_**Shreya:**__ There is not any problem sir, but you have to tell Abhijeet sir that you are staying here._

_**Daya:**__ You are right._

_**Daya went to sitting room and called abhijeet**_

_**On phone**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ Did you tell Shreya that you love her?_

_**Daya: **__Don't worry Abhijeet, i told her and she said she also love me._

_**Abhijeet:**__ Congratulations._

_**Daya:**__ Thank you. By the way, i want to tell you that it's too late, so i am staying here._

_**Abhijeet:**__ OK, and good luck._

_**Daya:**__ Thank you. Byeeeeee_

_**Abhijeet: **__Byeeeee._

_**Author's Note**_

_**If you want me to continue, then please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shreya's Birthday**_

_**After the call ended, the food get ready and Shreya called Daya to eat. Daya and Shreya sat near each other and started eating. While eating Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__What kind of food is this Shreya?_

_**Shreya: **__What happen sir? Don't you like the food?_

_**Daya: **__I love it. I never ate this kind of food in my life._

_**Shreya: **__Do you really like that much?_

_**Daya:**__ Of course Shreya. There is magic in your hand. In fact i want to kiss your hand._

_**Shreya: **__Siirrr._

_**Daya: **__I am over acting right?_

_**Shreya:**__ Siirrr._

_**Daya:**__ I am sorry Shreya, but i never ate this tpye of tasty food soo._

_**Shreya: **__It's OK sir. I know that there is not any women in your house to make food, and i know men can't make food that much tasty._

_**Daya: **__There is not any women, but there will be two women very soon._

_**Shreya:**__ Two women._

_**Daya:**__ Yes._

_**Shreya: **__But how?_

_**Daya: **__You are one and another is Tarika._

_**Shreya:**__ Ohh._

_**Daya: **__Were you thinking about different things?_

_**Shreya:**__ Noo._

_**Daya: **__Anyways, i am full._

_**Shreya: **__Me too._

_**Both of them finished their dinner and went to sink. When they reached into the sink Daya said**_

_**Daya: **__Shreya! I hope you are tired right?_

_**Shreya: **__No, sir. I am not tired._

_**Daya: **__If you want, you can rest. I will do all the cleaning._

_**Shreya: **__I can't let that happen sir._

_**Daya: **__Why?_

_**Shreya: **__You are my guest sir, so how can i rest and make you work?_

_**Daya: **__I am your guest, but now think me as your husband and let me do this._

_**Shreya: **__But there are difference between husband and becoming husband. What if you leave me alone in future?_

_**Daya: **__Do you really think i can leave you alone?_

_**Shreya: **__We don't know about our future sir. We are both CID officers and we don't know, when we are going to die._

_**Daya: **__You are right, but i promise you that i will be with you until my death._

_**Shreya: **__I know that, and i promise you that i will love you until my death._

_**Daya:**__ I Love You._

_**Shreya: **__I Love You too._

_**They hugged each other and after sometimes they finished the cleaning and Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__Thank you sir._

_**Daya: **__Why are you thanking me?_

_**Shreya: **__For helping me. If you were not helping, then i would be still cleaning now._

_**Daya: **__That's OK Shreya. By the way, we are free now, sooo what do you think about romance?_

_**Daya pulled Shreya and tried to kiss her, but Shreya said**_

_**Shreya: **__Sirrrr._

_**Daya: **__If don't want me to kiss you, then you have to kiss me._

_**Shreya: **__What are you talking about sir? Kiisss_

_**Daya: **__Yes, Kiss._

_**Shreya:**__ But sir._

_**Daya: **__But what?_

_**Shreya:**__ Sir, i want to sleep._

_**Daya:**__ I also want to sleep, but before that you have to kiss me._

_**Shreya:**__ Why are you acting like a kid sir?_

_**Daya:**__ If you think i am acting like a kid, then it became more easier. It's very easy to kiss a kid._

_**Shreya:**__ You are just acting like a kid; you are not a kid._

_**Daya: **__But you have to kiss me. You don't have to be shy, there is no one is here._

_**Shreya: **__OKKK, but you have to close your eyes._

_**Daya:**__ OK._

_**Daya closed his eyes and Shreya was very close to him. Daya pulled her more closer. Shreya had no choice, so she kisses him on his cheek. Daya opened his eyes and said**_

_**Daya: **__Finally._

_**Shreya: **__Are you happy?_

_**Daya: **__No_

_**Shreya: **__I did this only to make you happy and you are saying that you are not happy._

_**Shreya moved toward the wall sadly, but Daya hugged her from back**_

_**Daya:**__ I am very happy._

_**Shreya: **__Why did you lie, then?_

_**Daya: **__I was kidding._

_**Shreya: **__Really?_

_**Daya: **__Yes._

_**Daya held Shreya into his arm and took to her bedroom. While Shreya was in Daya's arm she said**_

_**Shreya: **__What are you doing sir?_

_**Daya:**__ Nothing._

_**Shreya: **__If you are not doing anything, then why are you holding me?_

_**Daya: **__I am just loving you._

_**Shreya: **__This is wrong sir._

_**Daya:**__ If you love me, then it's not wrong._

_**Shreya:**__ Of course i love you, but we are not married yet._

_**Daya made Shreya sit on the bed and said**_

_**Daya: **__Shreya! are you thinking about another thing?_

_**Shreya: **__Siirrr._

_**Daya: **__I thought you are tired, so i was just helping you, but i didn't know that you were thinking about that thing. If you want that, thennn_

_**Shreya: **__No, no sir. You were looking at me in different way, sooooo._

_**Daya(moving closer): **__Really?_

_**Shreya: **__Yesss_

_**Daya: **__Soooo, good night._

_**Shreya: **__Gooodd niightt sir._

_**After saying good night to Shreya, Daya went to another room and slept.**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
